Engaged or not?
by Maninova
Summary: "Sakura I'm breaking my engagement with you." 'This is a dream right' Looking down her small body was shivering. "Y...your highness a...are you serious?" She tried to confirm in a trembling voice. She still couldn't look at him and continued staring at the ground. she looked like a scared rabbit trembling from fear and sorrow. (Full summary inside)


**Summary: "Sakura I'm breaking my engagement with you."**

 **'This is a dream right?'**

 **Looking down her small body was shivering.**

 **"Y...your highness a...are you serious?" She tried to confirm in a trembling voice. She still couldn't look at him and continued staring at the ground.**

 **she looked like a scared rabbit trembling from fear and sorrow.**

 **well that's what if someone saw her would have thought.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

She was standing in the garden in front of her fiancé, well soon to be ex fiancé. She was wearing a simple pink and white dress and the man in front of her was clad in black..  
She was called to palace, summoned by her fiancé the second Prince of the Fire kingdom, Sasuke Uchiha. Who also happened to be the crown Prince as well as the man she had loved since childhood.  
She was standing in front of him with her head hanging down being pierced with a sharp glare from her 'beloved'. Sakura was a proud woman with a noble lineage. But whenever she was in front of Prince Sasuke all her confidence flies out of the window turning her into a timid little girl who's about to be eaten by a wolf.  
Since she was a little girl she has loved him whole heartedly. Their marriage was decided by their families. There was nothing like love marriage within nobility and royalty. People were bound by political marriage for the sake of the country. But fortunately she fell in love Prince Sasuke the moment she laid her eyes on him. She would fawn over him, followed him around and did everything possible to please him. But it seemed her love was one sided. You ask how was she so sure about that well it's simple. He would always welcome her with a cold glare. His entire being screamed of irritation whenever she tried to approach him. He would always try to avoid her like plague, call her annoying.

For the first few years she didn't realize it, after all she was just a child but after those few years of blindly chasing after him she started picking up the signs and finally realized that she was just a nuisance to him. Not long after she gradually started distancing herself from him. She began concentrating more on her education. She was the daughter of a duke after all, she can't let herself be reduced to some useless heartbroken maiden. She resolute herself to not to be bothered by it, along with her general education she also started learning about medicine under Lady Tsunade a world renowned doctor.

She could still feel the heartache after all these years. Sasuke would always treat her coldly. Whenever she was invited to an event or party he would always come to escort her but she knew better, it was only out of obligation as her fiancé. When they were to dance in those occasions she could feel his intense cold gaze on her, making her feel frozen from the core. But she always maintained her facade on the surface while becoming all self conscious on the inside. He would always succeed in draining every drop of her self confidence. Because of that reason she started to disassociate from him as much as possible.

Sasuke was a very handsome man with sharp features. Well that flows in the blood. Dark hair on his pale skin made him look noble yet dangerous at the same time. The guy was smart, handsome, and strong and most of all he was royalty what else do you need in a life partner. He was like a fire drawing every woman like a moth to him. Almost every woman in the aristocracy wanted to marry him and why wouldn't they? But the only people he ever let in were his elder brother and a certain blonde Prince from another country. As for her she has already given up hope of ever getting any kind of affection from him, yet she was still envious at heart. She started learning medicine from a very young age she always wanted to peruse that line of career for a very long time albeit she would never get a chance to work as professional doctor being the prince's fiancé, still she kept studying medicine under the guidance of lady Tsunade.

"Sakura."  
Her name halted the train of her thoughts.

"Y...yes."  
She replied timidly. His intimidating presence was nerve wrecking, he had the bearing of a true royalty which made her feel even more nervous and a little fearful. As she didn't know what he wanted to discuss with her. She knew it must be something important after all him summoning her on his own accord was rare or may be nonexistent, unless until it was a direct order from his mother the queen Mikoto Uchiha. She was a very kind woman. She treated Sakura as her own daughter since she only had two sons and not a single daughter.

"...Sakura."

"P...pardon me wh..what were you saying again."

Seeing his lips turned into a frown, she was petrified. Not meeting his eyes. She felt embarrassed for not paying attention.  
He sighed and said.

"I'm breaking my engagement with you."

'This is a dream right?'  
Looking down, her small body was shivering.

"Y...your highness a...are you serious?"

She tried to confirm in a trembling voice. She still couldn't look at him and continued staring at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She looked like a scared rabbit trembling from fear and sorrow. Her long pink traces blocking the view of any outsider trying to read her emotions casting a shadow over her face. She appeared pitiful almost miserable.

Well that's what anyone would have thought if they see her in this state right now.

'Finally, Freedom. Hahaha.' She was grinning ear to ear in her mind. Her body was trembled from her efforts for desperately trying to hide her excitement. Her eyes sparked with glee.  
'Wow it's like a dream come true.'  
Then she realized Sasuke was still here, calmly observing her.

'Calm down Sakura it's too early to be happy. Let's verify it first.'  
She masked her expression with sadness, lifted her head while looking devastated and asked.

"B..But why?"

"What do you mean why because we are not compatible and you are annoying."

She could almost feel a vein popping on the forehead.  
'Who are you calling annoying you arrogant prick.'  
She was about to scream in rage.  
'Stop Sakura you can't vent your anger right now, don't let him get to you.'

"I...I.. see s..so that's how it is. So you don't think that we are made for each other. W..well then it can't be helped."

Her eyes glossed with unshed tears. Truth to be told they were tears of joy.  
'At last I will have my freedom back.'

She didn't have any problems with being Sasuke's fiancé when they were children albeit his cold shoulder, she could endure it all, just to be with him. And then it started, her entire world changed, leaving her feel devastated.

'Yes that's right the Spartan training.*cough cough* I...I mean the queen training.'

Even now she has to endure the back breaking lessons every day.  
The etiquette lessons, the dance training, the history lesson, the table manners and the list continues. She had to go for the lessons everyday day without as single day off. She had to squeeze out every remaining seconds of her day to practice Medicine. She loved studying about herbs, their properties, poisons and their antidotes.

And this was her one way ticket to her medical career. She can't let this once in a lifetime opportunity slip away.

"Here are the documents required to cancel our engagement. You just have to put your signature here."

His voice was icy. He handed the documents to her and pointed at the signature column, offered her a fountain pen. She was so excited that a hint of happiness leaked from her eyes but she immediately concealed it again. Unfortunately for her Sasuke already caught it. A mischievous smirk displayed on his handsome face. But sakura missed it since she was too focused on the papers.

"You seem rather happy about this cancellation."

"Of course I'm."

After a few seconds did she realize her slip.

" No no no, I mean of course I'm not." She laughed awkwardly.  
'Oh my god. My inner thoughts are revealing themselves. I need to be more careful. I'm just a few steps away from my door to freedom. I can't afford to make a mistake now.'

She had already planned everything out. After her engagement with the prince was called off, the thought of marriage in future would be like a fleeting dream. So she was going to travel around the world and become a splendid doctor just like her master. And help people with her knowledge.

"You will be compensated since, I'm the one breaking it off."

I could care less about the money as my father is wealthy enough and my ten years old little brother has a bright future ahead of him being the smart kid he is. So she doesn't have to worry about her family. I will do anything to get away from that hellish training.  
She was about to sign the papers but suddenly a large hand covered the paper preventing her from doing so.

'What the...?' She was confused as to why was she stopped.

"Y... your highness...?"

"What are you not going to throw a tantrum and start complaining? Are you really that eager to break up with me?"

'Duh obviously I'm happy now I won't have to deal with those vengeful jealous hounds, I mean noble ladies.'

A smile spread across her face.

"So you really are happy aren't you?" He lifted her chin with his long index finger and the smile vanished and her face lost color as if she had seen a ghost.

Sasuke was wearing a charming smile which can make even the most beautiful women to fall in love with him but it only manage to send a chill down her spine.

'Get a grip Sakura and don't give up now. Focus on getting back the papers.' So she denied it again.

"T...That, how could I Prince Sasuke, I have been in love you our childhood."

Well it wasn't a complete lie. Even though she loved him but still she was really happy about their break up. She moved away from him placed the paper on the nearby table and started writing her name, she was only half was through but the paper was unexpectedly snatched away from her.

She was stunned.

'Why? What now?'

She looked at the man who stole the papers from her, standing there with an innocent smile on his devastatingly beautiful face.

"Alright, I've changed my mind."

"Huh?" Sakura looked like a fish with her mouth opening and closing.

"I'm not breaking my engagement with you."

"Eh? But why?"

"What do you mean by 'why' didn't you say you love me?"

It was a rhetorical question. Sasuke had a cunning smile, he seemed amused with the variation of expressions on Sakura's face.

She wanted to pull all her hair out in frustration.

'Why is this happening to me? No I have to find a way to convince him somehow.' And then an idea popped into her mind.

"But your highness prince Sasuke aren't you in love with Lady Karin."

Karin Uzumaki was the daughter of the Earl. Well known for her beauty and kindness. She had met her once and both the rumors about her were true indeed, she was an amazing woman. Her beautiful red hair, ruby eyes, polite manner of speaking can even bewitch a woman.

"Karin Uzumaki... She for sure is an interesting woman but that is all there is to it."

'What...there's no way that's true. I heard you would accompany her to the dance in the parties whenever I'm not around. I saw you smile at her gently. From what I can tell you spent more of your quality time with her than with me. Do you know how painful it was whenever I saw you smiling like that at other women, when you not even once glance at me. It felt like my heart is being pricked by a thousand needles.'

"Your highness I think she is better suited to be a queen than me."

"You have a point there."

'Ouch that hurt, well it a small price to pay for her dreams.' So she decided to suck it up and continued to coax him to think about Karin.

"Yes...yes that's what I was saying."

She beamed with excitement.

"But ..."

And then her dream shattered.

"We only have a friendly relationship."

"Wait, your highness you should think about it again since you are going to rule this country sooner or later so shouldn't you look for a better candidate? Lady Karin is beautiful, kind, graceful and smart she is much better at everything than I'm."

Sasuke seemed like he was considering it seriously.

"Now that I think about it, you are absolutely right."

"Right."

Sakura gave him her bright smile but it didn't last long.

"But on the second thought no I don't want to."

'Don't screw will me. You are toying with me right, I know you are.' She wanted to stomp her foot in anger and go on a rampage.

"But why? I will only bring you shame." She tried to convince him desperately.

"Don't tell me that you are jealous, If that's the case than I'll hire the best tutor for you."

'Yeah right.' She almost rolled her eyes.

"Since you love me, I know you wouldn't want to bring me shame and train even more vigorously."

The man looked like Satan himself with that devilish smirk.

"I...I..." She couldn't keep up with him anymore her mind was jumbled.

He reached for a lock of silky pink hair and bringing it near his lips and kissed it gently. "So I'll be in you care from now on."

Behind them Sasuke's attendant was trying his best to hold his laughter.

'This guy is having fun isn't he, I feel so sorry for lady Sakura.'

'I don't know if you have realized it or not this demon is madly in love with you for a very long time. I don't think in this life time you going to get away from him.'

"AACCHOOO!"

"Please excuse me."

'Someone must be thinking about me.'

"Sakura did you catch a cold?"

Then she was being embraced by Sasuke, whispering sweetly in her ears.

"Don't worry I'll warm you up."

The pink haired woman turned as red as tomato out of embarrassment and anger.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **It is inspired from a novel was reading recently. I think i'll write a naruhina story in same universe since the blonde prince friend of Sasuke is Naruto. I hope you guys realized.**

 **I appreciate all the faves, follows and reviews. ^_^**

 **This cover doesn't belong to me i will change once i make one for myself.**


End file.
